The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being spotlighted as important elements in the electronic industry. However, as design rules of the semiconductor devices are continuously decreasing, it is causing many problems. For example, the height and/or aspect ratio of the patterns are significantly increased while decreasing the width and/or spacing of the patterns by the high integration density of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, the variation of the deposition and/or etching process of a thin film is gradually deteriorated and the reliability of the semiconductor device can be reduced.